


Bon coeur ne peut mentir

by alkjira



Series: Nwalin Week [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was awfully big and all Nori could hope for was that Dwalin was somewhere in it.</p><p>(Day Three of Nwalin Week)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon coeur ne peut mentir

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation fic that is part of a series, but all stories can be read on their own. 
> 
> Some useful background info for this is basically that the reincarnated Ri family are now from France and Dori is kinda famous. So the dialogue should really be in French, but that would cause some issue as most people wouldn’t understand it, so yeah. Let’s pretend it’s French, m'kay? We'll do it the Assassins Creed style.

It bothered Nori that Dori had remembered before him. Then again Dori’d cheated and gotten help from Bifur. (Nori chose not to dwell upon the fact that Dori was the reason why he remembered. He'd been Bastien up until the point when older brother Luc hugged him hard enough to almost break a rib before blurting out “ _Nori_.” Surely he'd have remembered in his own time if Dori had been just a little slower.)  
  
Regardless, remembering led Nori his current problem: he had no idea where Dwalin was.

The world was awfully big and all Nori could hope for was that Dwalin was somewhere in it. He had to be. Dori and Ori and Bifur was. And Dori had said that Bofur and Bombur were as well.  
  
So Dwalin had to be somewhere. And the others too.  
  
Unfortunately somewhere was a very big place.

-  
  
“What if there are aliens,” Nori complained to Ori. “What if Dwalin is not even on this planet?”

“Bifur found Dori,” Ori murmured as he turned another page in his book. Since remembering Ori had spent hours each day reading. Mostly history. Ori had always loved history and now he had a whole world full of it.

“What if _we_ are the aliens?” Nori whined, lying down with his head in Ori’s lap, on top of his book. “This book, it does not make sense. Where is the dragons? The magic?”  
  
It was a constant surprise to Nori how Ori could look so little like himself and so much like himself at the same time. No freckles, no fluffy red hair and braids, and he was almost twice as wide over the shoulders, but the way he wrinkled his nose was exactly the same.  
  
“I know,” Ori sighed. “It doesn’t make sense. This doesn’t feel like our world.”  
  
“Hah!” Nori crowed trying to cheer himself up even though he didn’t particularly want to be right. If he had to search the entire universe to find Dwalin he would do it, but he had no idea how to do such a thing, so all things considered he’d rather not.  
  
“But Bifur still found Dori,” Ori said quietly. “And he found Bombur and Bofur as well. Do you know what the odds for that are?”  
  
“No, and neither do you.” Nori reached up and tugged on a lock of dark hair. “Glóin might know, if we find him. Alors, what do you think? Need I hire one of those airplanes to write Dwalin in the sky? Or become famous like our dear brother and let Dwalin find _me_?”  
  
“Have you ever been able to sit around and just wait for Dwalin?” Ori snorted.  
  
“Don’t you ever get tired of being right, mon petit?” Nori sighed, tugging on Ori’s hair again.  
  
-  
  
When Nori finally found Dwalin it was enough of a coincidence that it felt like fate.  
  
He was passing by an electronics store, the sort that had televisions in the windows to show the quality of the image, and Nori’s gaze was automatically drawn to the moving pictures. And that’s where he found Dwalin.

He didn’t really believe his eyes first.  
  
But it was him. Only now it was her. And her skin was as dark as Nori had ever seen skin, much too dark for any tattoos, or so he assumed. But it was Dwalin. Nori was sure of it.  
  
The woman in the store likely thought him mad when he marched inside and demanded to know what the programme was but that was such a small price to pay for not having to figure out how to build a spaceship to find Nori.  
  
In comparison the earth suddenly seemed like such a small space.

-  
  
Ori, sweet Ori, was as usual the more sceptical one.  
  
“Are you really certain that is Dwalin? A politician from Côte d'Ivoire? Dwalin, _politician_? Really?”  
  
“It’s him. Her. It’s _Dwalin_.” Nori just barely restrained himself from bouncing up and down.  
  
“But a politician?”  
  
“You do not find the other changes strange? Un petit peu?”  
  
“Nothing will _ever_ be as strange as Dwalin as a politician.”  
  
-  


Nori turned into an online stalker, one who was incredibly thankful for the invention of social media. But the stalking was for the greater good, really. It was not as if a meeting would be easy to arrange after all, Dwalin was not only a politician but one who seemed slated to be the first female president in the Ivory Coast, but knowing that Dwalin was out there made Nori miss him all that much more. Her. Him? It was all somewhat confusing.  
  
He’d asked Dori to try and pull some strings to arrange a meeting, but Dori’s contact were annoyingly far removed from anything resembling politics so it would take time.

One way Nori devised to distract himself was to create a list of things that he would tease Dwalin for during the rest of their lives. The top not actually Dwalin being a politician, but instead-

“Voilà. I’m pretty sure that Dwalin is married to Balin.” Nori slid the image he'd printed over Ori’s tablet watching his brother do a double take. “So I’m guessing they’re not siblings in this world.”

“I guess it makes sense?” Ori said slowly. “If they recognise some part of their old selves in each other. They would have a bond. Are you- are you upset?”  
  
Nori reached out and ruffled Ori’s hair. “Not really. Dwalin said that he’d always chose me. I trust him.” He snorted when he glanced down at the image. “This _is_ strange though.”  
  
“Yes,” Ori said. “I’m glad you and Dori were still my brothers. I wouldn’t want to sleep with either of you.”  
  
“I’m heartbroken,” Nori said, shaking his head. “Entirely heartbroken.”  
  
-  
  
Eventually Dori managed to arrange for Nori to be at the same fancy dinner party as Dwalin, or Henriette as she was called now. He dressed extravagantly, all the better to catch Dwalin’s eye, and it seemed that it paid off as he caught Dwalin glancing at him more than once.  
  
After the dinner, which had been utter _torture_ , there was finally opportunity for Nori to approach Dwalin, and he did so; trying to look as innocent as possible as there were body guards lurking in most corners.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” was the first thing Dwalin asked, sporting a frankly adorable frown. Nowhere near as impressive as the one Nori was used to of course, but he could quickly grow fond of this one as well.  
  
Grinning Nori nodded. “Bien sûr, mon amie.”

**Author's Note:**

> When directly translated the title is French for 'good heart can't lie'  
> But more prettily translated it's more along the lines of 'trust your heart and not your head'


End file.
